Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon
by Shaman94
Summary: Suggest a slasher from a film, game or of your own creation and we'll see how they've played in game.
1. Jason Vorhees

As a horror fan it should as no surprise that I've fallen in love with Dead By Daylight. The new and classic slashers alike, coming together to serve a Lovecraftian stand-in for Cthulhu. My only complaint being the small roster of killers. So let's fix that.

Each chapter shall be dedicated to a slasher of iconic status or original creation (OC) of the readers request. We'll see the prolouge as to why they're here, how they hunt, their special attribute that makes them stand out from the rest of the killers, how they preform a fatality, and an epilogue for after they make the final kill.

Let's begin with an oldie but a goodie.

* * *

**Prolouge**

Years submerged benath the waters of Crystal Lake, the corpse of Jason Vorhees had been fished out at long last. Discovered by the entity and given new life by it, Jason rises once more to do what he only knows to do. Will the mammoth child find his peace at long last or contiue roaming the world in an attempt to satisfy his bloodlust? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon.

* * *

**Gameplay**

The final victim runs through the woods, Jason hot on his trail. He stuns them wiht the first swipe from his iconic machete. A moment to clean the fresh blood off of the machete allows the victim to continue on and gain some distance between him and Jason. Jason continues in hot pursuit of the runaway, only for them to tass a plank of wood in between them.

Jason activates his Special Attribute, going into a rage as a single lighting volt strikes him, coursing up and down his corpse. This grants Jason berserker level of strength, able to smash through obstacles by simply walking into them. Limping and with nothing left to stand in Jasons way, the victim finds themselves halted in place and with Jasons hands around his head.

The camera pans forward as Jason tighetens his grip, pressing his hands together while one the sides of the victims head. A recreation of the signature eye-popping scene from Friday The 13th Part 3 plays out, splattering the screen with blood.

Jason drops the body and stands in place, knowing all sacerfices have been made and that the Entity is pleased.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jason was true to his nature. His rampage, feeding the Entities hunger. Once all was done and the Entity had no use of him, for the time being, Jason was rewarded by being put back to rest, living peacfully with his mother.

* * *

So there you go folks. Which killer will be next? I go in order of submission so be sure to cast your vote as soon as possible.

Until then, I am The Shaman and I shall see all next time.


	2. The Thing

Belieivng itself to still be frozen in the ice, pursuing the bitter memory of its adversary, The Thing from another world chases the survivors who have eluded it through the snow coated desert of the Artic. Borrowing the body of Childs, with itself revealed as the top of its head splits open and lashes out a mouth at the tip of the throat, seeking another meal to fuel its rampage.

However, shocked to find that he had not only survived the freezing night but found other survivors, Macready clings to what he has left to combat The Thing and ensure that it does not make it into the world beyond. Who will emerge victorious in this clash between man and monster? Find out only on Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon.

* * *

The Arcitc base of the John Carpenter film, now half burried in snow as the winds of the evernight rage on. Flarring up and calming down at random and making it far too easy to get lost. When the winds flare, survivor and slasher alike can find themselves momentairly crippled or slowed down by the freezing tempatures. The slasher only slowing down as they tread their way through the snow. The heat of the fury sustaining them.

The Thing, constantly choking on its own extended throat, and letting out a gruttled "Come here" or "Where are you" everynow and then, used its mutilated appendage to its advantage. Using it to whip the survivors with when in a close enough range, or tossing it forward and using the mouth on the tip of it to take a bite out of them for distance. The only flaw with this method of attack was its unpredictable nature, as the rest of the body beneath it was constantly shuddering, slowing it down when compared to other killers.

However, this problem can be solved momentarily with his special attribute. Taking the form of another Survivor, even mimicing their mannerisims. This effect would last for until an attack had to be preformed, in which, The Thing would shift back to its true self and then be free to attack. Giving a fair amount of time for the survivors to react. Yet, sometime a survivor just is incapable of reacting or proving to be incompetent. This would be the fate of the second to last of the survivors.

Being crippled upon the second strike of The Things throat, and crawling for his life, the survivor was in no way able to escape the grasp of The Thing. It's body looming over the survivor as it grabs them by the shoulders with both hands. The front of its torso opening up into a massive mouth and the throat wrapping around the survivors neck, pulling them in as the body closes around them.

The Thing then knew, there was but one left. Macready. The one that continued to vex it at every turn. Stranding it on this world and in a dead area, devoid of life of anykind. It hungered for Macready the most. A voice, possibly The Entity itself, cried out to The Thing, alerting it to the only means of getting out of this hellhole, exits The Thing would go to investigate.

A hatch appeared before The Thing. Little did it know, the man it sought, knew it would go to investigate these exits to ensure that all means of escape went unsused. Atop of that, Macready had the only weakness of The Thing in hand, a molotov. Mac threw this Cocktail bomb, dosing The Thing in flames and causing it to enter a stun cycle, allowing for Mac to run by and hop into the hatch, escaping this red snow ridden graveyard and into the wilderness.

The Thing would pursue out of spite.

* * *

Believing all humans of the facility that held it captive to be dead, The Thing resumed its construction of its ship, scattering into smaller pieces of itself and seeking parts for repairs. Yet the sound of choppers in the distance filled it with rage. Reinforcements arriving to finish what the one named Macready started. The Thing knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Theory Time**

Why hello and welcome Dead Heads. This is a new piece of the series I felt like would be fun to do, so let me know if you like it and I'll consider doing more.

This chapters theory is not only centered around The Thing but all of John Carpenter's films. Well, at least the horror focused ones. As you may know, The Thing is the first in a series of films called The Apocalypse Trilogy, consisting of The Thing, Prince Of Darkness and In The Mouth Of Madness respectively. But what you may have not known is that Donald Plesence plays a priest named Father Loomis in Prince Of Darkness.

This led me to wonder, is this the same Loomis we've seen combat the curse of Michael Meyers from the Halloween series? After peering the eyes of pure evil and seeing them stare back, did Doctor Sam Loomis convert his life to one of seeking salvation, to make sense of the chaos he was witness to? I do not know which timeline of the Halloween franchise would fall into the Apocolaypse Trilogy, but the idea of Michael Meyers, The Thing, Prince Of Darkness and The Old Ones exsisting in the same world makes me hope that this theory is wrong.


	3. Corpse Party

**Based off of what I've seen from the Corpse Party Anime. Didn't have time to play the game sadly.**

* * *

As the school bell of Kisaragi High School sounds off, young Ayumi Shinozaki readies to leave. Being one of the last students to make their way out as the result of falling asleep in class. She halts upon coming across a lone little girl lost in the halls. Stopping to see if the young girl needed help, Ayumi had become the unknowing participant in the game of The Woman In Red.

Being pulled into a shadow version of the school with three other students, Ayumi now flees through the halls of the said school from what was originally thought to have been a sick myth to frighten Freshmen. The damned and vengful soul of Sachiko, the little girl who had been brutally murdered at a young age, had been given second life by The Entity and went on to reap the unsuspecting student body surrounding her gravesight. Will this vengful spirit find solice in dragging others down with her? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon.

* * *

The school halls of Kisaragi. Dimmly lit as lights flicker, some floors are collapsed in on each other, the windows to classrooms are shattered and some of the sliding doors hang off their hendges. The halls surrounding the courtyard of the school, runned down and overgrown, allowing for many places for the survivors to hide. All remaining two of them.

One survivor fleeing from Sachiko, the phantom school girl that levitates through the halls, surrounded by a haze of darkness. With a pair of scissors in hand, tosses them like throwing stars when a victim is in sight. The cutting tools fade upon impact, returning to the darkness that they had come from and into its hosts hand. With the victim crippled, they were easy to nab and drag to a sacerficial hook for The Entity to feed off of. The darkness that surrounds Sachiko shifting her form to the one responsible for her death in life, a lengthy and tall priest that had a suttle and lite laughter as he hoisted the survivor over his should and carried them off to the hook. The darkness the reverted back to its original Sachiko form and resumed the hunt for the others.

Ayumi, utilizing her Survivor Attribute, "Book Of Shadows", which activates for only a small seven second window of time. Making Ayumi's steps untracable, even when sprinting, and cancels out the noise made from the movement. As well as makes her momentairly invulnerable to the killer, having their attacks deflected and leaving them stunned for a couple of seconds. This allows Ayumi to creep her way to the strung up survivor and pry them free. The slasher being alerted to their presence as Ayumi's attribute wears off, making her visible for three seconds on the killers screen.

Sachiko, quick to respond upon being alerted, hurries back to the hook. Both survivors fleeing from her. Sachiko activates her special attribute. Shifting form into Yuuya Kizami, a faster and more athletic killer from the series, increasing the killers speed and striking power until the first strike is dealt, reverting the wraith back to her true self. With no obstacles in the killers way to take the first strike, the second survivor would be on the receiving end of Yuuya's strike. Making them easy pickings for Sachiko to deliever the second hit that would fully incapacitate them.

Sachiko readied to have her own fun, and slaughter her prey. She kicked the survivor over, vanishing from sight and reappearing atop of them, thrusting her scissors down with both hands gripping them. The survivor attempts to push back, yet their fight for life only amuses Sachiko as she smiles and effortlessly continues to push the scissors down, into he victims throat and opens the baldes, cutting it open from the jaw to collarbone. Finishing with a child-like laugh to echo throughout the silence.

With all of the fellow survivors gone, Ayumi is free to use the exit, a trap door found in one of the classrooms, granting her freedom. Sachiko would follow into the void, chasing after the one that got away.

* * *

Denied the right to life at such a young age, Sachiko spent the rest of her years slaughtering the students of Kisaragi High School to form a class room of her own peers. In time, the woman in red was no longer alone. Taking solice in the sharred misery of eternal anguish and bitterness that her and a class of thirty-two others would have to endure together.


	4. The Fly

**This version of The Fly will be an union of both the original and remake.**

A living abomination as a result of science gone wrong, Doctor Seth Brundle had become something that is simultaneously less and more than a man. A life spent in hiding that had ended in suicide, now Brundlefly roams the nightmarscape of The Entity's realm, tracking down those who have seen his face and killing them, as well as feeding The Entity in hopes of magic undoing what science has created. Will the tragic psychos wishes be granted? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon.

* * *

The realm being, a combination of various generic mad scientists laboratories. The Steampunk Electric Turbines that fire off electricity, a duo of teleportation pods that can send Survivors to other rooms on the map in this underground facility, operation tables with mutilated animals laid out atop of them and giant corpses with sheets tossed over them. As well as a cages with living failures trapped behind bars built into the wall.

The mad that once was Doctor Brundle now roamed these halls, seeking out the survivors. Vomitting his acidic bile when a foot or two away from one of them, bathing the poor soul in a rain of burning spit. Brundle's secondary attack, such as smashing obstacles out of the way or picking a victim out of a hiding spot, was his mutated right hand, a pair of pinchers crafted from a wad of human and fly DNA. This freak limb allowed him to hoist up and carry injured survivors to Sacerfical Hooks, sticking them on it with one forceful push.

One Survivor, now the last, was caught in Brundlefly's vision. They fled, trying to put distance between them and Brundlefly by laying down some obstacles, such as 2x4's and leaping over stretchers in doorways. The Brundlefly's special attribute would come in handy for these situations only, his insect half giving him the ability to traverse over such obstacles. It did the victim no harm but it would allow Brundlefly to keep in hot pursuit of them.

And with one mighty blow from his right hand, the last survivor went down. They would suffer the full extent of Brundle's blind fury. As he would flip them over and pin them to the floor by the throat with his mutant hand. Brundlefly then would puke a pool of bile onto the victims face and hold their neck until it dissolved in his hand, loosing grip of the body and letting it hit the ground.

Brundlefly then returned to the depths of his lab to live out the remainder of his life in solitude.

* * *

As time passed, Doctor Seth Brundle had become less and less human. The mannerisims of the fly taking over with each day. Believing his suicide would've freed him from such a fate, the truest depths of his fears had been realized as he knew what was happening to him. In the end, all that had remained of Doctor Seth Brundle was The Fly.


	5. Pinhead

**For this incarnation of Pinhead, we'll be using only the films Clive Barker himself considers canon. It's not essential but it will help with the story aspects of this chapter to get the low down on Hellraiser 1-3. **

Condemend by The Leviathan, the very entity he once served to punish the flesh, Hells Priest now suffered the same agonizing torture he delt out onto the mortal world. But he would soon find himself liberated from his restraints and back in the halls of the Asylum, as a gift from The Entity. Now serving a new master, Pinhead hunts down and punishes those bound by the flesh of the mortal coil. Will Hell's former Priest appease his new master and savior? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

The halls of the Asylum. Distorted and riddled with chains dangling from the ceiling in every room. Pillars of hooks with meat hoisted up on them replaced the sacerficial hooks in this nightmarescape. And within these halls, the former Cenobite stalks the corridors for survivors. He had almost came to a finish as well, save for one survivor left.

While the former Hell Priest had seen better days, his body now scared from the punishments he had to endure from The Leviathans wrath, hooks embeded in his arms as a constant reminder of the restraints he had to break to find his new freedom, he was in no way, weakend. In fact, he was probably more lethal than ever before. Taking a more hands on approach once he had found the survivor, utilizing the chains in his arms as whips to cut into his victims while pursuing them. All the while lecturing them as they flee with phrases such as "Do not flee from your punishment" and "The longer you hide, the more it will hurt. So keep hiding."

The disgraced Priest than activates his special attribute. Similar to Darkness gameplay, the chains come to life, coiling over Pinhead and sliterhing into each corner of the screen, waiting to strike. This allowed the Cenobite to strike twice in a row, fully incompacitating his prey. It takes time to charge, but very effective in the final stretch of the game.

Now with the lone survivor down and The Entity's hunger satisfied, Pinhead was free to do with them as he saw fit. Summoning his old friend, the Chatter, to restrain the victim, Pinhead pulls out a single nail from his own head and presents it to the victim as another nail grows in its place. In lighting speed, Pinhead embeds several nails into the head of his hapless victim until the screaming stops. Chatter then releases the persons head and lets them fall to the floor, bidding Pinhead a farewell nod before vanishing.

The former Priest of Hell then turns and resumes his stroll through the Asylum, listening to the whails of the damned he has confined to the spirit of this building.

* * *

The Cenobites had proven their use to The Entity and, by doing so, were saved by it from the fate of The Leviathan. No longer were they to punish the flesh but prep it for the consumption of the never ending hunger of their new mast. Forever to find new ways to bleed the fear and agony out of victims whose curiosity had led them to their domain. And their ideas for methods to preform, showing no signs of running short anytime soon.


	6. OC & Special Announcment

**Alright folks, here's a double OC special for ya. The reasons for which I'll explain after the chapter, so be sure to stick around for that. Until then, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Stranded on Earth in the Prehistoric age of ice, a Young Blood Yautja was presumed dead by his own hunting party after a near death brawl with a Sabertooth Cat. He survived on his own for centuries, making shelter in a cave and feasting off the wild life of the world, including that which would become man. The fear this Predator instilled in the native humans would wind up creating the myth of The Wendigo. It wouldn't be until a run in with a band of outlaws and sheriffs that pursued them into the forests the lone survivor inhabited that he would meet his end. But through his death, the Wendigo, or at least the monster behind the myth, would find new life, continuing the hunt in the realm of The Entity. Feeding both of their appetites with the kills he makes using only fashioned up weaponry and a stone will.

But Earth is not the only world with humans that The Entity prey's upon. There is another, with a order of humans inflicted by self-induced curses that they use to combat the dark forces of creation. One unfortunate soul being endowed with immortality. His name being, Rex. In his long life span, Rex has faced many horrors, but few have made him vulnerable as The Entity has done, and even fewer able to return the feeling of being preyed upon as Wendigo could.

Now the two forces of man and monster face each other in the most dangerous game. The Predator known as Wendigo, famished and armed, vs the man known as Rex, a pissed off survivor. Who shall emerge the victor in this twisted game? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

Deep within the bowls of a cave system, the survivors flee through tunnel after tunnel from the legend that lives within them. The Predator known as Wendigo had made this labyrinth his home back in life, now what he saw as rats scurried across his living room floor. He would find them and he would stomp them out one by one.

Fossils of other animals from the ice age and so on decorated the floor of the numerous tunnles. Some skulls even being mounted on stalagmites, eluding at them being Wendigo's previous kills. Some larger areas of the cave would even house the open flame of a campfire. Around it the hides of animals would be strung up on the walls and dismembered limbs of men laid spread across the ground. The Sacerfical Hooks could be found near these locations, as a place to hang up the meat of the victim and let it dry before preping them for dinner.

Yet, the hunt was not so onesided as a mining town had set up work within the caves, leaving it once the gold went dry. In this abandoned state, many items from the workforce had doubled as obstacles for Wendigo to traverse. 2x4's being tossed in his way during a chase, exploring lockers near caved in entrances and mine carts with tarps over them to find hiding Survivors. The hunt was a good one. Yet like all good things, life included, it had to come to an end eventually.

The number of survivors had been reduced to only two, soon to be one as the forgotten Predator found his third course. Wendigo stood tall before the horrified survivor, the beat of his heart echoing through the tunnels as he looked up to the monster behind the myth. Wendigo had all the regular Predator traits, save for his mask which was broken centuries ago. His hide a firey-orange with some black hgihlights to constrast each other. The pelt of a deer he had slain kept him warm at nights and spawned the vision of the Wendigo we have today. On his back, a spear fashioned from a straightend oak branch and the tusk of a wild boar was holstered. Around his waist, his depowered Plasma Cannon, readjusted to be a handgun as Wolf Predator did with his, if he were ever to find a way to recharge it one day. And in his hand, a long knife fashioned from a smaller oak branch and the broken tips of his wrist blades, all tied together. One slash had sent the Survivor stumbling into a 180 degree turn, allowing them to run as Predator echoed his haunting laughter.

Wendigo Predator than used his special attribute, removing the spear from his back and tossing it to hit the fleeing Survivor from a distance. This special can be used whenever, but the slasher is incapable of turning while taking aim and must collect the spear after tossing it to restock. The tunnel system played into this traits favor, however, as it forced the Survivor to run in a straight path long enough to be hit by the spear. Now with a crippled survivor, and The Entity having been fed the first two prey, Wendigo Predator would satisfy his own appetite.

The stranded Predator took hold of the survivor, flipping them over onto their front and pulling their head back. He then unholstered his Plasma Cannon, currently charged by The Entity's own will, and presses it into the back of the crippled prey's head. The cannon fires, blowing off the jaw of the victim and severing the top of the skull from the body as it falls. Wendigo then holds the skull up and, like an apple, takes a bite from it before tossing it away.

Then there was one Survivor left, the man from another world, Rex. The malnourished youth crept his way through the tunnle, evading the sights of the Predator. It'd be just his luck to learn that the closes chute he could find was in the same tunnle as Wendigo though. This would mean Rex would have to B-line it straight for the chute to survive his encounter. And that's where his special trait comes in. Being cursed himself, Rex had a nasty case of immortality, allowing him to take more punishment than other survivors, shrugging off the first hit of a Slashers blade before having to go into a cool down phase where he would be vulnerable. A quick dash past Wendigo after one swipe and Rex arrives at the chute, escaping Wendigo's second attack, the Boar Spear.

Wendigo would then let out the classic Yautja howl of rage and pain, knowing his prey has escaped him from his own home this night. All the while, Rex would flee into the wilderness, memorizing landmarks so that he could return when he has more weapons to combat the monster he had to watch slaughter others this night. The two kept warm that night, using only the hate they ignited in each others hearts. They had their reasons, they would meet again.

* * *

In life, the lost Yautja that begun the legend of The Wendigo had passed away due to an infection from the wounds it had required and left untreated on a alien world. It was no death for a warrior. The Entity had given him a second chance though. Satisfying its maddend hunger as it served what could only be described as a god in its culture. Now the Predator could continue the hunt, from now and forever.

* * *

**Alright, so before I explain myself as to what the big news is, I'd like to just start things off by thanking all of you for reading this shameless self promotion of a chapter. It means a lot to know you enjoy what I'm putting out and I always like to hear feedback on what I can do better. And that's kind of what this update is about.**

**If your curious as to what I'm refering to, then please go to my DeviantArt account, ShamanThe94th, and look up my "Undying: Issue Zero Cover Art". It's a real passion project my friends and I are working on and if you're curious to see what we can give you in terms of stroies beyond fanfiction, then please, take the time out of your day to make ours and check this piece and its mini story out. It's not much but it's a start.**

**As always, I thank you for your time and hope to hear your input wherever you can find me.**

**Until then, I am The Shaman and I will see you all next time.**


	7. OC Request One (Adam)

**Todays a special one as it's an Original Character. Techinically the first one too as it was requested before our previous chapter. Credit for where credit is due.**

**The slashers today belongs to Akarenger. Sorry bout the timing buddy.**

* * *

The fifteenth and most sucessful in a line of living weapons crafted within the confines of an undisclosed reasearch facility, the body snatcher refered to as "Adam" is set free and into the world as an act of a "mothers" love. Yet, while considered perfect by the loving Doctor Oroe, the one who had liberated Adam, he was in no way ready to venture out into the public. With the mindset of a young child and the obssessive need to appease his "mother", Adam stalks the world to help where he think he is needed and throwing a tantrum for when things don't go as attended. The only good in The Entity abducting Adam for its own use is that he would no longer be out in the living world, limiting the number of victims for him to prey upon. Can Adam learn right from wrong in his time of serving The Entity? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: Blood Moon.

* * *

In the forest, horror has a face. Many in fact. But for the moment, it donned the face of its first kill. A form that Adam refered to as Bob Amall, a man that once lived as a homeless citizen of a small mid-American town, under the bridge that led into it and where Adam would find him one unfortunate night. The Bob skin was almost note for note the same as the man it was based off of. A large, bald raggedy man wearing a rugged trench coat, trousers with one of the slings holding it up snapped in half, black military boots covered in mud, and a white shirt covered in stains. The only thing that differed the real from the fake was that mind set of Adam's childish innocence, allowing him to poorly draw a finger painting of a smiley face on his shirt out of the blood his body secrets after absorbing its prey into himself.

Adam was joyfully prowling the woods, with a empty syringe in hand gifted to him by the good Doctor Oroe and following her last wishes of 'To Help People'. Or so he thought he was. Adam, under the impression that the survivors were frightend of each other, sought to kill which ever he could and recieve the praises of the last one standing. He soon would have his answer as to whether that's correct or not while in pursuit of the remaining two survivors. One of whom, Adam could hear nearby.

Adam would lie in wait for this survivor, utilizing his ability to take the form of organic tissue he has absrobed, including animals. A haze appears around Adam as his body exudes some kind of gas to loosen the flesh. Like the skin is digesting its own innards and farting out the excess heat. In the haze, we see only controting limbs sliding into it and flailing about before the hissing of the gas ceases and out of the cloud emerges a single crow, allowing Adam to blend in with the rest of the wildlife nearby. The limits of these minor forms being that Adam can not attack until he comes out of them nor can he traverse obstacles in his path. Yet his speed is increased immensly as he can glide in bird form (three feet off the ground) and the others abilites will be revealed in time. But for now, he lied in wait.

Spotting the last survivor heading his way, Adam took A gliding head start towards him and resumed his Bob form. The survivor turning and fleeing the moment he saw the cloud of purtrid gas flying at him. Adam, managed to stick the survivor with one swipe of his syringe, it filling with their blood, all the while shouting for Doctor Oroe with the phrase "I'm doing it mama!" and "Look mama, it's working!".

The Survivor fled, limping through the woods and tossing a 2x4 in the path between he and Adam. Adam would assume another form he refered to as Bambi, taking the form of a buck deer to allow him to break through the 2x4 while maintaining momentum. This form is the only one of breaking through barriers other than Bob, yet has no effect on physically attacking humans and is locked in a straight path. But it provided the boost Adam needed to come out of the Bambi form and deliever the fnal strike on the survivor as Bob, injecting the survivor full of their own blood from the used syringe.

Adam would offer the survivor to The Entity, asking "Mommy?" as he did with all sacerfices, asif he were expecting the doctor to appear in front of him or call out to him. Recieving no response and hearing no praise from the lone survivor, Adam grow infuriated. His skin literally crawling around him while in Bob form, and his hand excreting blood from the previous meals he's absorbed. Someone had to pay.

Adam began his hunt for the lone Survior, taking his crow form so that he could cover more gorund and blend in ewith th darkness far easier. Adam found his prey creeping aorund the exit of the woods, still sealed and trapping the two in ther realm of The Entity. The survivor was met with a surprised when it found a cloud of gas flying towards it. And from the cloud, Adam struck, drawing some of the survivors blood into his syringe as they turned and ran from him. Into a nearby house, the Survivor would flee into, locking the door to keep the slasher out. Adam third form, a mouse, would allow him to squeeze through any obstacles opening without causing a ruckus. Now in the house with the unsuspecting Survivor, Adam resumes his Bob form and delivers the final crippling blow to the survivor.

Instead of offering this victim up to The Entity, however, Adam would use them as an outlet. Taking them by the head with both hands and horrifically melding into a single mass of flesh with them. Opening up like a cocoon, from the wad of flesh climbed out the Survivor. But it was not them. As one could see with the syringe in hand, it was Adam. Given the ability to see where other Survivors are while in his form but incapable of attacking while in it and once he comes out of it, Adam can never resume the form of the survivor again. Not that he needed to though. He had what he needed, though it didn't give him what he wanted. Leaving Adam to sulk in the woods alone.

* * *

A weapon of mas destruction, freed from its confines and armed with the mind of a child. Yet the world still stood in peace. The misguided Adam being pulled into another plain to serve The Entity with the promise to speak to Doctor Oroe once more. A promise that was made to a child, alone and filling with rage.

* * *

**So there ya go folks. Our first real OC suggestion, I'm always open for more. I always enjoy seeing what others have thought up of and seeing how we can incorperate that into the game. I'm sorry for the delay Akarenger, I tried to include as much of what you gave me into the chapter for the longest time. I hope I did ya proud and be sure to keep them requests coming.**

**But as always, I am The Shaman and I will catch you all next time.**


	8. The Slit Mouth Woman

Once upon a time, in the land of Japan, there was a lovely woman. She prided herself in her beauty, breathing in the praises of others more so than life itself. But not all of her admirers were content with just watching her from afar. The day would come when she was victimized and brutalized by a fanatic, scarring her face with a permanent smile. A slit curling up on both sides of her face playing as a constant reminder of the one who wronged her all too gleefully. Now, refered to as Kuchisake-onna, she roams the abandoned park she was assaulted in to make others as beautiful as herself. Well she like what stares back at her once she finishes? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

Somewhere, in Japan, a fenced off park area holds a wooded environment and runned down playground in a more open area in the center of it all. A torn apart swing set slowly creeks in the silence of the night. The junglegym was grungy and rusted, not suited for use. And a giant cat head that acted as a igloo in the sand rested to the side of it all. The equipment looked as though it went unused for decades and had fallen victim to the rain. And throughout the woods surrounding it lied the abandoned tools of gardners and gear of bicyclists and other commuters, now taken by the overgrowth.

While many would avoid this park, seeing it as a place to be murdered in, one called it home. The slit-mouthed woman, Kuchisake-onna. Her physical appearance was nothing if not beautiful. A tall body with upright posture and a petite build, radiant and flawless skin and long, striaght flowing ebony hair that went with the wind as she moved. Her only blemish, the gashes on her face giving her a permanent smile from ear to ear. The irritated and exposed innards of her flesh, brown and seemingly infected. A mixture of drool and pus seeped out from the openings, making her seem as if she was foaming at the mouth with madness. Her eyes, for the most part, covered by her bangs as she held her head down in a forward tilt as if shamed by her appearance. Yet, there would be moments when one would see her eyes, and by doing so, peer into her soul.

The final survivor was fleeing through the woods, trying to escape the hellish landscape of the Nippon Park. Seeking desperatly for the hatch that was now open. But Kuchisake-onna was not about to let them escape. As if she were gliding, she moved through the woods with little movement to the skirt of her dress, and only a slight glimpse of her feet pressing against the ground every so often. With a pair of sicssors in hand she stalked her prey. With the trail almost fully cold on her as the overgrowth, debris and darkness of the woods played into the survivors favor, Kuchisake-onna was left with no choice but to use her special trait.

Kuchisake-onna would ask in a faint whisper "Am I Pretty?" and to whom ever was within close enough range to hear her, she would teleport instantly a few meters away from them so long as they weren't in hiding, a rule that would cost the last survivor dearly. Now in the open and face to face with each other, the survivor had no choice but to turn and run as Kuchisake-onna pursued them.

She thrusted down and drove the tip of the scissors into the back of the survivor, playfully taunting them by snipping the scissors together and letting out a lite laughter as they stumbled away. Kuchisake-onna resumed her chase and met the survivor with one more stab in the back, bringing them down. Now, with the Entity fed and the last survivor at her feet, Kuchisake-onna could make them as pretty as her.

The survivor was rolled over and hoisted up by their throat. This was the only time Kuchisake-onna tilted her head up, causing the bangs to fall out of view of one eye, revealing a piercing and irritated yellow coloring peering through the night-like strands of hair around it. It was as if she never blinked, never slept. The all too familiar sight of it being human in nature yet refusing to be at the same time. Like something else was behind those eyes, trying its best to break free, and it was about to. The camera pans behind the survivor as the scissors are guided towards their face. The sound of them snipping as flesh tears fills the air with the survivors screams. Kuchisake-onna then releases the now immobile survivor and lets them hit the ground, revealing their new smile and saying "It's like we're family".

Kuchisake-onna then turned and marched off into the darkness, waiting for the next tresspaser to enter her park.

* * *

The maddened beauty had proven to be a defiant servent to The Entity. Giving less kills to feed The Entity and keeping them for herself. The scarred and tortured subjects of Kuchisake-onna returned her to her glory days, filling the night air with praises of her beauty. Beauty that they could never hope to attain for theirselves as they were now marked with scars of their own. Both, physically and mentally.


	9. The Scarecrow

**A clever reader had requested this match up not too long ago. I think it's fitting as I recently posted an Injustice Multiverse Timeline fic that includes the events of DBD and other slasher properties into it. So be sure to give that a check out once you're done here.**

**With that said, let's begin the chapter.**

* * *

Presumed dead after his enctouner with Killer Croc, Doctor Crane was left to rot in the trenches of Arkham Asylum. Lurking around the prison of Black Gate at night and the halls of the psychiatric ward, subjecting captive patients and unsuspecting guards to his various serums. The Scarecrow was working on something stronger with his chemicals. Something that wouldn't only enduce fear but bring it to life.

Aside from Batman, however, there was only one other who believed The Scarecrow was still alive. To confirm his suspicion, Tim Drake snuck his way into the confines of Arkham Asylum, unaware of the horrors that lied in wait for him and several of the escaped patients. Now trapped in an endless loop of a corridor, The boy wonder seeks away out before he finds the truth he was looking for.

* * *

Arkham Asylum, or the shadow of its trueself at least. Cells in the halls were flung open, mostly. Others, the bars were bent and pushed outward, as if something was giving it their all to get out. Some of these cells contained lockers to hide in or could be closed to trap others in for a short while before the constant power surges in the building would open the doors. In the center of it all, an operation room. And above that, waiting on the second floor and only accessible through this room, the security monitor room. A place where anyone can observe where another is in the eight hallways. Some monitors would fritz out, as a result of the flux in the power, blinding the observe to some rooms until the next surge. But it all served The Scarecrow well enough.

Two of his four patients had been overdosed by now, leaving only two more. One being the Boy Wonder himself. Crane stalked the corridors he last saw them on over the monitor, his chems hazing out of the containers he carried on his back. This created a cloud of his fear gas around him, making him dangerous to be around but slowing his movement as well. Crane caught one of the survivors, the third before Tim Drake, fleeing down the other end of the hall. To compensate for is lack of speed, Crane activated his special attribute.

Tossing a gas bomb to the survivors area, The Scarecrow gas took effect. Causing its victim to see a green haze fill the environment and copies of The Scarecrow's image as each one approaches them. This attribute is short lived but effective in turning the victims around and enducing panic, causing them to stumble around as they avoid the copies while trying to flee from the real Scarecrow. This survivor was not so lucky though.

Crane caught up to the survivor and plunged his syringe hand into their chest, allowing them to flee a bit as he cleans his needles. The crippled survivor could not get far as they were reduced to only limping now. Crane stuck them once more while in pursuit and brought the survivor to the floor. Defensless, they could only await death.

Scarecrow flipped the survivor over and rested a knee on their chest, pinning them to the floor. He then reached over his shoulder to one of his chemtanks on his back and pulled out an laughing gas-mask and hose attached to it, forcing it onto the victims face as the hose fills their breathing apparatus with the fear toxin. Whether it was the fear of whatever it was the survivor saw in their head or an overdoes of the chemicals that killed them, we may never know. But that meant, it was only Robin left now.

The Scarecrow would relish this moment, bringing the young ward of the man he blames for his mauling at the hands, er, claws of Killer Croc to his knees in fear. He roamed the halls of the Asylum, a place he knew all too well by now, in search for the boy wonder. But that's where being trained by The Batman, and surpassing him in some fields even, pays off.

Red Robin was clever, and found the escape hatch on one of the unguarded monitors in the security room. The only catch, it was in the hall that Scarecrow was patroling. Tim knew Crane would be back to the monitor room soon enough though, and that's where his special attribute would come in handy. Tim took out some of the detonating spray foam his utility belt carried. The spray could only be used in one location at a time, meaning Drake could only lay down one trap and would have to set that one off before making another somewher else. Luckily, he needed it in only one place as there was only the single doorway into the room. On the ground, infront of the door, he would lay his trap. Making an "R" on the ground so that the moment Scarecrow would step in, he would be flung back and hit the ground in a dazed state, giving Robin time to dash past him and out the hatch to get reinforcements.

* * *

His time under The Entities beck and call had taught the maddened doctor much about the meaning of fear. Countless victims, subjugated to his tests and expiremental serums. The Scarecrow found what he had needed to bring Gotham to its knees. He found what he needed to bring an end to The Batman. (To Be Continued in Arkham Knight)


	10. Xenomorph Big Chap

Starved as it drifted through the void of space, the Xenomorph refered to as Big Chap, the son of cain, found itself saved and back aboard the Nostromo. It's aggression at an all time high as it clings to life, the perfect organism follows it's insitincts for self preservation and sets out on a hunt. Though the sent of another like it, an alpha, gave it a new primary goal. There was another for it to feed. Another for it to call queen, or so it believed as The Entity found a way to tame it's savage new hunter.

* * *

The Nostromo, crashed and stranded on the planet of LV-428. The winds howling as a constant sandstorm constantly fluctuates between growing into a full on hurricane to a mild breeze. The winds making it near impossible to see as only the still active lights from the downed minning ship pierced the vail. Scrap and debris laid spread out through the field, allowing for survivors to lay out obstacles for the attacker in pursuit of them or to duck down and hide beneath. And the only landmark insight, the mouth of the cave that housed the deceased Space Jockey and nest of eggs waiting for a host to come by.

Though, despite it being it's original nesting grounds, Big Chap knew nothing of this landscape. Having only experienced the coldsteel of the Nostromo during it's life time, the open space and rushing wind were new sensations to the Xenomorph. But that would not detur it from carrying out the hiveminded mission it's kind are programmed to do. The lone Xeno stalked the landscape, walking on only two's, similar to the Protomorph created by the synthetic named David. That is, until it caught wind of a survivor nearby and would take chase. The Drone running on all fours, leaping in long strides to hook it's tail into the back of those fleeing from it before letting out a low hiss.

The injured survivor, Hicks, managed to put some distance between himself and Big Chap, as the alien shook the blood off of the tip of its tail and was met with a piece of the Nostromo being tossed out in it's way by Hicks. Big Chap slammed it's fists down, atop of the debris, shattering it and resuming the hunt. Hicks had eluded the Xeno as the duststorm picked up. But hope was not lost.

Big Chap activated it's special attribute, seeing the landscape in a second sight that was sculpted out by sound. Like a bat, the Xenomorph let out low clicks and long hisses to map out the area around it, finding only one survivor, Hicks, utilizing his special attribute and laying a trap in the mouth of the cave by planting an explosive. Going back on the hunt, the second sight is cancled, but Big Chap knew what waited for him.

Coming in from the opposite end of the cave's mouth, Big Chap avoided the trap and crawled in after an unexpecting Hicks. The xeno would find Hicks, serching for an escape hatch round the Space Jockey's body. Only for Big Chap to casually walk up to him, knowing the wounded Space Marine had no way out. A strike from the second jaw would bring Hicks down, leaving him at the mercy of Big Chap as it wipped the blood from its mouth.

Big Chap then took hold of Hicks by the forehead and jaw and pressed him to the ground, leaning his face backwards. Hicks looks on in horror as a Facehugger crawls over and reels back, ready to leap onto his face as Big Chap keeps his jaw open. The process begins as Hicks goes into his comatized state. Big Chap then goes off and resumes the hunt.

* * *

Mimicing the homeworld of Big Chap and producing the pheromones of a Queen, The Entity would feast well on the victims brought to it by the perfect organism. The relentlessness and unyielding loyalty to the hunt exuding from the perfect organism had impressed The Entity. It needed more like Big Chap. More to help it feed while locked away in this Isolation.


	11. OC Request Two (Jack)

**Today's OC belongs to Chronos0305. Let's see if he survives.**

* * *

Hailing from an orderly mafiastic soceity of Summoners, Young Jack roams the globe, taking odd jobs to exercise demons and purge monsters from the world of man. Armed with the demons caught in his collection of Summons and with a trusted Cat Familiar by his side, he answers the call to face The Entity as a string of murders and ritualistic sacerfices lead the Summoner to its doorstep.

Though, the challenge will not be an easy one to overcome. The Entity, aware of The Summoners, strikes a nerve with them and their feline companions, summoning the Cat's former king, Old Tom, to serve it in it's hunt. The king, known for it's unusal cruelty in old days, having it's subjects prey on human infants and others by using their magic to cause misfourtane, reclaims his crown with an ironfist. Faced with an elder and limited by The Entities own interferance, Jack will be pushed to the limits no other Summoner has ever faced before. Can he beat the odds or did Jack get in over his head in this hunt? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

In the forest, the magician-for-hire runs. His abilities surpressed by The Entity, leaving him with little to combat the killer hunting him and three others in this dense fog. But for now, he is out of sight. The screams of one of the survivors echoing through the silence. Jack readied himself to be the next target as the survivors numbers dwindled. With his cat familiar, Simon, on his shoulders, Jack crept his way to a generator, beginning work on it with Simon, doubling the speed. Another scream went off, telling Jack that it was only him and one other left now. Old Tom was on the prowl tonight, centuries of decaying in a coffin would do that to you.

The generator flashed on, making Jack's location obvious to Old Tom who was fast on his way as the growl of a big cat in the distance could be heard. From the shadows, the wrathful king stepped out. A pantherish humanoid feline. His pelt as black as the darkness surrounding the forest, save for the silver underbelly, and his eyes a glowing green. His build was lean, and movement not unlike Big Chap Xenomorph, as his body was still recovering from its resurrection. He stood on his hindelegs for the most part, with a claw drawn and the other holding a dagger with some celtic runes carved into it.

Jack turned and ran, knowing what the dagger was able to do to his magic and, if he was not careful, his soul. Using his special attribute, Jack summoned one of his demons, "Mirror Mirror" he called it, creating a duplicant of himself from a flash. The second mimicing the commands given to Jack rom the player but in opposite directions. Forcing Old Tom to choose which Jack he'd chase. Following one, Tom would catch up cut his knife into its back, siphoning the very essence of magic it was made of into the dagger and into himself. Old Tom's eyes would turn red and he would let out a roar, not enraged but believing he had killed his target. Fortunately for Jack, that was only the duplicant.

Old Tom, believing only one to be left, began his hunt for the remaining survivor. He made his way through the woods, his imposing figure glaring straight ahead. Unfortunate for the survivor as he would take the wrong turn around a burnt down shed and catch the eye of Old Tom. One swipe from the knife had both injured the survivor and drained him of his ability to use his special attribute. This left the surivor only the option to limp away and hope for the best as Tom licked his knife clean, his fangs grating against the steel. Old Tom then activated his special attribute as the survivor tossed a piece of debris in his way. For a moment, Tom changed into a full big cat, looking fairly similar to the reports of Old Shuck and other cryptids matching the big black cat discription. In this form, all obstacles are rendered useless as Tom phases through them while charging down a straight path. This would remain for a short time period, no longer than a couple of steps infact, but can be reused almost immideatly. With nothing to stand between him and the survivor, Tom dealt the second blow, incapacitating the survivor at long last.

As the survivor lied on the floor of the forest, Old Tom wrapped his free claw around his head and pulled him up. Sinking his dagger into the back of their head as it pops out of their screaming mouth and begins to glow. The victim's flesh, withering before turning to dust around their skeleton. Old Tom drops the skull and appears slightly more youthful, having more meat on his bones and a more energetic shading of green for his eyes. (This progress can be saved for other hunts as well if the player chooses him often enough, and if not Old Tom will wither back to his base form.)

Jack saw his opportunity now, dashing for a hatch he had marked in his memory a while ago. No more survivors left to save, he had all the reason he needed to use it now. Old Tom vigilant though. His cat-like sensory helped him spot those Survivors who would run when no one was looking. Bringing them up on screen in similar fashion to the Arkham games Detective Vision. He began pursuit, realizing that the man he had thought to have killed was very much alive once he got close enough. Old Tom pounced on his prey, knocking Simon off of Jack's shoulders and forcing him into a limp as is indicated by how he grips his fedora to his head. But while crippled, Jack swaps out his first special attribute for a shiny new second one. In which he can snap his fingers and swap positions with the slasher, dazing them as he makes his escape behind them. Leading Old Tom in the opposite direction of where the hatch was allowed this plan to work full proof and provide him time to escape The Entities grasp.

* * *

Jack had eluded the tyrants claws and dark gods maw. Their combined efforts nearly being the death of him. Seaperate, he could have defeated them, but together would be near impossible on his own. Jack had no choice but to allow The Entity to escape this day. But the starved Entity would need to feed. It would need four lives for the one it had been denied today, and an old king had seven more to spare for his failiure today.

* * *

**Another OC done. As usual, thank you for the suggestion Chronos0305 and I hope I was as true to the vision you had in mind as I could be.**

**And apologies for the delay folks, them comics I told you about, we're storyboarding them for the artist and it's a lot harder than originally planned. Will try to post regularly.**

**Until then, I am the Shaman and I shall catch you all next time.**


	12. Pennywise

After IT's brutal defeat at the hands of The Loser's Club, the dancing clown, Pennywise, finds itself now at the beck and call of The Entity. Believing itself to have been God when it was alive, Pennywise would not allow this subjugation to continue for long. But for now, it must serve it's master. Will Pennywise find a way out of The Entity's control? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

In Dairy Maine, an abandoned circus rests in the woods. Forgotten by the world and left to rot. The only exhibit that was still recognizable was the stage that had a sign presenting the main attraction, "Pennywise, The Dancing Clown". Aside from the main attraction, the audience was missing. In fact, there was but one soul in this carnival. One soul, and IT.

Pennywise, maintaining its clown persona, walked through the woods, holding it's iconic red balloon in hand and over it's face. This would mask as to which Pennywise one is playing as, whether it be Tim Curry or Bill Skarsgard. Pennywise's clothes being altered to be a cross between the two version as well, the colors of Tim Curry's costume and the design of Bill Skarsgard's. Though it's movement, it was upright and stiff, maintaining a silence for until it would find its prey. Which upon doing so, it would ask "Do you want a balloon?"

The lone survivor flees from Pennywise. Pennywise would then activate his special attrubite, able to take the form of various other movie monsters to pursue its prey. Be it Teen Wolf, Bruce the Shark from Jaws, or the Blair Witch in the design of his own lepers appearance. And though the choice was at random, it would get the same results either way. Teen Wolf would run on all fours and pounce onto its prey like it was preforming a slam dunk. Bruce would burrow beneath the soil of the outside enviornment, revealing its dorsal fin before leaping out of the dirt and taking a bite out of the opponent. And the Blair Witch would cause the screen to go static for the victims, more so the closer the witch got to them.

Upon striking the victims, Pennywise would let out a "WAHA!" or "You'll float too". After giving the survivor time to run, Pennywise closes in on him and preforms the 2017 films signature screaming run towards the survivor to strike them with a bite from its malformed face as IT changes to a elongated mouth with many rows of teeth. Pennywise shakes its head as the mouth shrinks back down to size and it hides its face behind the balloon once more.

With the survivor down and dying, IT preforms its execution. Pennywise flips the victim over, the balloon shinning brighter from within, revealing the Deadlights and capturing the victims attention as they freez in a trans. Pennywise leans in closer and closer, tilting the survivors head up as it does so. With the balloon only an inch away from the survivors face, it pops, scattering the head of the once human with it. Pennywise claps its hands together and giggles in delight before a new balloon descends from the sky and into its hand.

The dancing clown then turns and returns to the hunt, waiting to put on the same show for a new audience.

* * *

Humbled during its time as a servent to The Entity, Pennywise had learned of the multiverse. An endless landscape of places to visit once it is free. An endless bundle of Loser's Club members to hunt down in different universes.


	13. Genocide Chara

Escaping the confines of the land of Undertale, young Chara still has an insatiable bloodlust. Chara's killing spree continues in the world of man, housed by The Entity so that it may go undisturbed. However, one had followed Chara from Undertale, to avenge his brother as one of the victims of the genocide. Sans now faces the gleeful killer, Chara, and The Entity. Who will survive? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

Somewhere, in the Snowdin Forest, or more of a 3D replicant of it to be exact. One of the Survivors flees. The screen suffering from a frost effect as the edges of the frame shiver blue. The snow, falling hard enough to instantly wipe away any tracks left on the ground behind the survivor. But tracks weren't the only thing the snow was covering up.

Chara, having unknowingly serving The Entity with 2 survivors already, had build up her Special Attribute, the L.O.V.E meter, filling up the L & O thus far. This boosted the childs stats. Allowing her to catch up with the survivor faster and strike harder to offer up less resistance. She struck the Survivor, knocking him down. Her one glowing red peering down to them as her ivory teeth shown in a insidous grin that was ear to ear.

Chara preformed her execution on this poor, unfortunate soul. Using the knife to pin them to the ground as she drove it through his heart, then pulling him by the legs as she cleaved him from heart to skull with the knife in the ground. Chara uprooted her knife and left the snow to take the remains of the body. This brought the survivors down to only one.

Sans, now realizing he's in over his head as The Entity has been blocking his power, seeks for an exit back to the Real Underworld. He comes across one hatch, only for Chara to come across him. She charges, her meter now filled to the V, easily allowing her to catch up to Sans before he could reach the hatch that would lead him out of here. But this did not worry him, for he had kept his own Special Attributes meter full for this exact situation, using the special ability of RESET, he had teleported Chara back to her original spawn in point, on the otherside of the map. Regardless of how fast she is, Chara could not catch up to Sans as he made his escape. And this meant she could not fill up her L.O.V.E meter to unlock the true Genocide ending.

Instead, Chara would have to start again.

* * *

After a homicidal rampage in the land of monsters, the lost human child is rewarded by The Entity by being returned to the world of man. And in this world, she would show man what a true monster is.


	14. Professor Pyg & Mr Toad

Escaping the confines of Black Gate after the Regimes assault on Arkham, Professor Pyg was a man living off of the scum of the land. Believing he would die due to starvation, Pyg was rescued by The Entity. Now he and his assistant, Mr. Toad, stalk the back allies of Gotham in search of "Patients" to preform their expirements on. Will the dementied duo find success in their long career of failures at long last? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

Somewhere, in the back allies of Gotham, or at least a reflection of it, the Pyg's den lies beneath. Making use of the abandoned subway tunnels for his lair, Professor Pyg conducts his Dollotron expirements. Stretchers with failed patients could be found in the tunnels, some still moaning and even mustering up their last bit of fleeting strength to dazily lift their arm up. The streets up above were barely better. Ransacked and runned down this Chritsmas night after the toppoling of Scarecrow and his hold over the city. The brainfried victims of Mad Hatter's tea party could be found in one of the abandoned houses, seated at the table but with their host missing. The numerous victims of Hush and his facelifts lied strung up and left to dry in various parts of the city, allies and rooftops alike. And the low hissing of Killer Croc echoes through the sewers. It was a truley Silent Night.

One survivor was left, however. Desperatly seeking his hatch to escape this twisted city block fenced off and barricaded away from the rest of the world. But Pyg was not going to allow this. He roved through the tunnels and trampled across the snow coated streets of the city in search of this lone survivor. Pyg's bloodstained clothing, a apron and surgical gloves, helped him stand out in the white streets and from the grey buildings. Easy to spot for a survivor to hide from. The real severed boars head he wore over his own and the stained butchers knife in hand giving anyone that saw him more than enough reason to run and hide as well. But Pyg was not alone on his rampage.

The mad professor would activate his special attribute, sending Mr. Toad who sat atop of his shoulder to go out and find a sruvivor. The screen for the killer split, the top showing what was infront of Pyg as he sat idely by as the player took control of Toad, and the bottom showing what Toad saw as the player was able to move faster with him with billyclub in hand. This way, the player was aware of what was in front of both characters, able to snap out of his trans if someone ran past Pyg and collect and Idel Toad afterwards, or reactivate the attribute to resume control of Toad regardless if he's with Pyg or not. It's possible to kill Survivors as either slashers, but Toad being smaller and weaker, gaining speed in the process, would have to strike a survivor twice just to injure them. Toad had found the survivor, in the sewers, clubbing them once before they ran off. He drove them, unexpectingly, to the surface where Pyg could take up the hunt. Slow and stiff but strong enough to hurt the survivor with the standard amount of hits, Pyg turned the hunt into a slaughter.

The survivor falling to the floor, allowing Pyg to preform his finisher. If either him or Toad down the survivor, both will pull out a Dollotron mask and remote to activate it. Forcing the Survivor into the mask and flipping the switch to turn the mask on, accidentally frying the survivors in the process with too much voltage built into the mask. The Professor and or Mister would then look to the corpse and simply utter "Rubbish" before tossing the remote away.

The duo turned and roamed off into the snow. Truly, sincerely believing that they will find their success with the next patient.

* * *

The Demented Duo would find no success in their research, but instead themselves in the confines of The Regimes own prison after their raid on Black Gate. The location of which would be lost to the outside world after The Regimes fall. Along with their fellow inmates of the former Arkham varitey, they would plan their escape and break free into the world once more.

* * *

**If you're wanting to see what comes next, be sure to check out the Arkham Inmates of my Injustice The Other Gods fic.**

**And have a happy Halloween, my lil' ghouls.**


	15. Himiko Toga

**Hello and welcome back fellow freaks. I just want it to be known, I'm not dead nor is the fic, I just got a new job and work has been picking up for the holidays is all. **

**Let us resume our daily programming.**

* * *

Draining the blood from a would've been victim of The Entity, the sweet looking but socipathic Himiko Toga is pulled into the hunting grounds of the slashers worlds. However, she turned the tables and drained the slasher of their own blood, taking their "quirk" and role as stalker for her own. Now with a gleeful smile The Entities freshest recruit cuts her way through the dark in search of a new "Darling". Will Toga prove that love bites? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

In the confines of the decimated UA training grounds, a hunt takes place. The ground, turned to loosen rubble and erupted plates of stone pretruding from the floor after a great battle. The dust blotting out the sky and casting a shadow over everything. Darkness was the scene and silence filled the air, broken only by the gravel of the floor being stepped on by the survivors. Their frantic creeping causing noise with each step and the panic enduced by it making them keep their heads on swivels. However, the true horror came with the sound of a different beat. The sound of skipping.

Swinging her arms forward and back with each kick in her step, Toga, the blood thief, joyfully patrols the area. One of her syringes in hand as she seeks out a new "Darling". Making her way through a hole in the wall of the stadium Toga is able to enter the halls within and seek out survivors hiding in Bathroom Stalls, Lockers, and check the exits which were deadboltted shut during the fight that left the stadium in such decay. Her first three victims had fueld The Entities appetite, meaning the next one would belong to her, now and forever. But that also meant a hatch was now open somewhere in the stadium.

Both the survivor and best girl- I mean Toga, were in the same hall on opposite ends. In the middle of the hall was a cross-section to the escape hatch. The survivor made a break for it, catching Toga's attention as she would say "Oh wow! You decided to come out and play!" or "Hey, I found you! Now I gotta tag you." and others along those lines. Distance was not on Toga's side, however, as the turn into the next hall was closer to the fleeing survivor than it was to her. This is where the pretty little psycho's Quirk came into play.

Having the ability to take the form of her former team mates, such as Dabi to blast a wave of fire forward for long range strikes, Stain to stun opponents in one hit, or Kurogiri to teleport across the field. The forms would last for only one hit than melt away before entering a cool off period, as well as be selected either at random or by pushing one of the arrow buttons on the control while activating the special attribute. This go around, however, Toga borrowed Dabi's flames, drenching the direction ahead of her with a wave of fire that swept across the stage.

The survivor, now stumbling, was no longer capable of out running Toga. She stuck him with one of her needles, crippling him, and climbed atop of him. She preformed her brutal execution, taking the form of Shigaraki and using his touch of decay to erase the face of the man beneath her. Toga returned to her normal self, leaving the corpse of a now faceless man to liter the ground.

Toga turned and skipped away, Serching for a new darling to obssess over.

* * *

Lost on familiar grounds, the sweet but a psycho girl did not fear her surroundings. For now she was free to be herself. No longer having to pretend to be a normal girl with a normal life as her parents wished for her to be. She could be surrounded by the bleeding harem of corpses she's collected over the years, adding to them for as long as she wants.


	16. Killer Clowns From Outer Space

**Special Thanks to Blackknight99 for all the recommendations in this chapter. Lot of the moveset is credited to him.**

* * *

Originally, a colonoy of space fairing clown-esque organisims that went from world to world consuming the native inhabitants. Now crashed on Earth and caught in a purgatory as pawns of The Entity, the Killer Clowns From Outer Space stalk the crash site in search of victims to feast upon and feed to The Entity. Can the clowns keep the show going? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon!

* * *

The Big Top Crash Site. A flying saucer in the shape and design of a circus big top, crashed and embeded into the Earth, yet still mostly whole. Wreckage in the ship and low power sources left it bearly sustainable for living things to thrive in this steel coffin. Whatever was in was going to stay in, and this meant that food would become a scarce resource. And the escaped humans on board were looking pretty good right about now.

Shorty, leader and possibly last of the clowns (You don't want to know what happened to the others), searched every corridor for these scampering morsels. Walking in a manner similar to the Pink Elephants from Dumbo and with Honk in each step. On his fist rested an overly large boxing glove. One strike from this, the Block-Knocker, and a survivor would take damage. Two strikes and the end result would be the same as any other default weapon. But if need be, the glove was also on a spring, allowing Shorty to launch it a short distance ahead. The recoil would stun him, however, meaning he'd have to use this feature sparingly.

If the survivors have been able to ellude the living killer clown for too long, he would be able to begin scanning the lockers of the ship for hiders. And if they were empty he'd be able to lay a trap in them using his Special Attribute. Placing his Popcorn Grubs within the maximum of three lockers, any survivor who'd step inside would find the Grubs growing around them and letting out the autotunned-esque mimmers of the Clown, alerting Shorty to where the Survivor is. The survivor would take no damage from the Grubs but would remain trapped until a three phased QTE was completed. Giving Shorty more than enough time to catch up and harm the prisoner, followed by his minical laughter.

And for the last Survivor, hunger was not enough to satisfy. Taste had to be appeasing as well. Crippling his scrambling prey, Shorty finds them dragging themselves across the ground. Entering his kill animation, Shorty pulls out the Memento Mori, a small toy gun and whispers "Don't worry, I just wanna kill ya". The gun zaps out a pink energy beam, wrapping the survivor in a cocoon of cotton candy. Shorty climbs atop of it and pulls out a overly complicated twisty straw to drink the now liquidated insides out from the cocoon before is shrivels up and vanishes.

The remaining survivor would find an escape hatch and flee into the outside. The two others captive on the ship would later be cocooned and hooked into storage rooms on the ship to have later. Yet mysteriously vanish as The Entity would feed. Meaning, Shorty would need to hunt once more.

* * *

Stranded and alone, Shorty found his situation to be rather humorous. Waiting for others to stumble across the ship and climb inside, only to find death waiting for them with a smile on it's face.


	17. LOC Specimen: The Berserker

**Hey, this is kind of a special chapter cause I'll be asking for all of your help here on this one.**

**Viral Killer, a Youtuber I frequently watch, is releasing a novel on ForgeFiction and he's taking fan submissions for chapters. The name of the novel is Last Observed Coordinates (Or LOC for short) and I'm competing to get my own monster in the fray. If you can cast your votes when the time comes, it'd really help out. **

**Until then, here's a prequel to the monsters chapter.**

* * *

Rage, a bitter taste that displeases The Entity. Rejecting the chemicals within it's meals by compounding them into Living Polyps and releasing them into the air, as some kind of spore. Survivors that have made it in The Entities realm for this long will begin to breath in large quantities of these spores. Replacing fear with aggression, and aggression into ravenous behavior. Rage, a bitter taste to The Entity, though a useful tool for it's next killer only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon!

* * *

At night, in the open plains of Norway, amidst the largest viking graveyard known to modern man, survivors flee from him. a howling and grunting savage of what was once a former man. Now host to the Ployps excreted from The Entity and slave to his inner animal. Gifted immense strength and enduced with a numbing sinsation throughout his body, the Berserker was ready to rip the nearest living thing apart with his bare hands. A fate the previous three survivors were already all too familiar with.

The lone survivor was now the target of the Berserkers aggression. The Berserkers heightend vision of sight allowing him to track movement better in the dark. Though, still not able to see through solid objects, such as the unburied ships cradling the cropses of vikings and the boulders placed nearby as placement of a headstone. Being a single survivor and ducking around these massive objects in this archological gravesight played into their favor. Bushes, replacing lockers in this inviornment, also providing aid.

But all games of hide and seek come to an end eventually. Activating his special attribute, the Berserker was able to see in inferred for a limited time. Through the brushes he caught the lone survivor like a dear in the headlights. Indicating that he had spotted them by letting out a battle cry. The survivor made a break for it, only for a sock to the back to knock them forward and stumble them. The Berserker snaps their knuckles and fingers back into place, having hit the survivor with enough force to have broken their own hand. Another sock cripples the survivor, leaving them at the Berserkers mercy.

Activating his brutality, the Berserker enters into a QTE where he hammers away at the victims back continuosly. Stopping only once his fist penetrates the skin so he can pull out the spine and skull of the victim. Berserker then inspects his trophy and crushes it in hand.

The Berserker then faded back into the viking burial grounds and vanished into the mist.

* * *

The Berserker had served The Entity well. Though, his rage provided The Entity with less meals and more entertainment. So bad so that The Entity had no more need of him. Releasing him back into the real world, where the Berserker would be apprehanded and detained by local authorities. And studied by the orginization of Last Observed Coordinates.

* * *

**Again, please be sure to go to ForgeFiction and cast your vote for my chapter folks. Your voice (Screams) matter and I can't do this on my own. **

**As always, I am the Shaman and I will catch you all next time.**


	18. The Jackal

Stark raving mad and yearning to ravage another woman, The Jackal works to earn his flesh once more. Founded by The Entity, The Jackal now has his chance to return to the world of the living. But he must serve in hell before he can have a taste of heaven. Will The Jackal please his master this cycle of The Blood Moon? Found out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon!

* * *

In the halls of the remains of the Kriticos Mansion, the resurrected Dennis Rafkin flees for his life. Using the walls that hold seals to restrain ghosts to his advantage and fallen support beams with similar engravings as debris to slow any pursuers, he had managed to outlast the other survivors. Now he only had to survive long enough to find an escape-hatch.

Lurking behind any corner, in search of Dennis, was The Jackal. A ghost still tormented by the voices in it's head it carried in life. The only thing about those voices, not so fictitious after all. Each one being a piece of the ghost's previous living self yerning to break free. To be the dominate voice. And with the use of The Jackals Special Attribute, it would be possible for a moment.

The Jackal, giving form to the voices controling him, splits into multipule ghouls that search the field. Variations that can be selectd as the main Killer before the hunt begins, and switched around during the attribute's activation. The Hound, able to trace the steps of the survivors regardless if they ran or not. The Cyote, able to see through hidding spots, such as lockers and walls nearby to spot the survivor. And The Wolf, able to bring down fleeing survivors and fully cripple them in one motion. Each going in their own direction while on autopilot, but able to be switched through by the player and merging back with the others upon finding the survivor. Dennis' time was up.

The Wolf being the first to find him, fells him in one swoop. The Jackal resumes it's original form and readies its finisher. Howling like a madman, The Jackal flails it's arms about, ripping the face of the man beneath him off till he ceases screaming. But death was not the end of Dennis as his special attribute kicks into action upon death.

His own ghost is now free to escape back into the world of the living. The Jackal, unaware of this, is eluded this night. left to suckle on the flesh and blood under his nails for his meal.

* * *

The Entity had lost contorl of The Jackal. It's meals now being used for his own nafarious purposes. Enraged, The Entity trapped The Jackal in the mind of his first victim, at the point in time in which they are ravaged by himself. Forever caught in this endless loop, The Jackal is stuck with a madman at it's throat.


	19. The Revenant

The Revenant, a horrific fushion of man and machine to make the ultimate weapon. Stripped of all, he follows his programming with no complaints. Believed to have been deactivated after becoming obsolete, The Revenant finds life once more as a hunter for The Entity. Now, being sicked on those responsible for his creation and decomission, The Revenant pulls out his heavy artillery. Who can survive the perfect killing machine? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

The Outlands. Baron and war torn with an abandoned military base laid out around it. Several Underground Bunkers to flee beneath, platforms to scale and leap off of, and a calltower to roam around in. A near perfect recreation of the maps in Apex Legends, save for the crimson red sky. This is where The Revenant had been hunting his prey.

With only one left on the run, death comes for him. While in pursuit The Revenant catches sight of the survivor escaping onto and fleeing to the second floor on an elevator. Activating his special attribute, The Revenant scales the wall, able to triverse any and all surfaces or obstacles for a limitied time. He intercepts the survivor and strikes. The Revenant wipes his knuckles clean as the survivor flees. Another strike from behind brings the survivor down to the ground and leaves him open for a kill.

The Revenant draws his gun while glowing a volcanic coloring around his body. "Death comes for all." he says as he fires away and vanishes, only to reappear behind the survivor and catch the bullet in mid air. "But I come for you." he whispers into the ear of the prey before snapping their neck.

With that, The Revenant vanishes and lies in wait to hunt again.

* * *

The Entity was pleased with it's offereings from The Revenant. And The Revenant, pleased with those he was given to kill. It was true that in death, The Revenant found peace he could not in life. Killing those who made him.


	20. SCP-106

Special thanks to ChaoticEngine for the story ideas in this entry.

* * *

As a result of the foundation trying to contain The Entity, a breach in containment has plagued one of their sites. The prisoners now run the prison, and the personal and D-Class must find another way out. The most prolific stalker in this facility, however, is SCP-106, The Old Man. Can the remaining survivors reach the exit before The Old Man reaches them? Find out, only on Dead By Daylight: The Blood Moon.

* * *

In a stage that's ripped directly from Containment Breach, one can see the facility torn and made into a hollow shell of it's former self. Corridors filled with ceiling lights torn form the roof, doors hanging from their hendges. In quarintend rooms we can see other SCP's, such as 049 and 063 seated in an interrogation room together, seemingly chatting up a storm. Or a darkend room with sobbing coming from it, hinting at 096. And, to prevent personal from escaping through the vents we can hear, every so often, the mimic voices of 939 echoing from them.

106 had no problem traversing the map, however. Able to phase through any flat surface, and the floors of two story levels, few things could slow The Old Man. This was set on a timelimit however, a small meter allowing him to exsist outside of his dimension and strike at survivors or lay down a ghastly trail to trap survivors in place before having to return to outside of the map to recharge. A combination of the Wraith and Trapper of sorts.

The residue of the scum left behind by The Old Man, having the same effect as a trap, counting as a hit and crippling a survivor, also having the effect of making the survivor to The Old Man on the map until they are healed or another falls for the trap. 106 is easily able to pursue his injured prey, striking them down and watching them fall to the ground. This allows 106 to begin his kill.

Looming behind the survivor as they try to crawl away. The black mass that trails The Old Man slithering forward and under the surivivor. The mass turning into a pool and having the Survivior sink into it. The Old Man chuckles before cleaning his mess and resuming the hunt.

The personal, however, were not easy to pick off. Each one able to pick one of four special powers form SCP Lore to help fend off The Old Man. Having the ability to Disorient The Old Man by blinding the killer player's screen using NewScapePro's Corey's ability to control SCP, take SCP-500 to recover from any and all damage once during the playthrough, jump across the map using SCP-507's ability, or respawn with Connor's character from the Containment series. And the survivior 106 just killed was Connor.

Respawned and on the otherside of the map now, it would seem the personal's plan had worked. 106 was now too far to reach the exit and the others had activated the last generator. The four would survive this Containment Breach.

* * *

The Entity had caused chaos amongst the SCP Foundation site of (Redacted). But by doing so, it had gained an army too massive for one dimension to handle. So the Foundation called in for assistance from other realities organizations to bring an end to this havoc once and for all.


	21. Ending

So I suppose this is it. This is where I wrap up my run on this site. Don't know how to do this other than say thanks for joining me on this ride. It's only because you read and added your requests/critiques to every chapter that I managed to keep these stories alive for all this time and improve my skills as a writer. If you read my first fic, "Zim & The Pak Of Doom" you'll see just how far you've helped me come since the cold year of 2012, and if that ain't proof that anyone can make it with just a little help, then I don't know what is.

My reason for leaving is cause I'm heading to ForgeFiction to pursue my own original works. I've begun an anthology novel over there called "**The Confession Collection**" and even made a trailer on my Youtube channel (**Shaman 94**) explaining what it is and how it works if you wish to add your own chapter to it. And yes, you make royalties based on your contribution to the novel and get a dramatic reading by yours truly over on my YouTube channel (**Shaman 94**) where I have some readings of other authors works up already. So again, that's **Shaman 94 on Youtube & The Confession Collection on ForgeFiction. **Links are in my profile.

For almost a decade of time spent reading my fanfiction on this site, I thank you and hope to see you joining me on my journey to create original content on another site. And until then, I am The Shaman, I thank you for your faith and support in me, and hope to see you all next time.


End file.
